Dry Humour
by irl be there in a heartbeat
Summary: Holly Michaels likes keeping to herself. It's a strict rule- don't care too much, and keep quiet. Becoming friends with Liam O'Donovan completely goes against that, but falling for him makes it even harder.
1. Chapter 1

**Dry Humour**  
Holly Michaels likes keeping to herself. It's a strict rule- don't care too much, and keep quiet. Becoming friends with Liam O'Donovan completely goes against that, but falling for him makes it even harder.

* * *

"I can't believe you agreed to this," I said, glaring out of the window. It was raining, each droplet managing to dampen my mood even more. "I was fine in Burnywood."

"Burnywood was... is... a bad place."

"But I fit in there," I muttered. Janice sighed, her long blonde hair sticking to her face. She had bags under her eyes and the tone in her voice was just about evident. I knew it wasn't easy to take care of a kid like me. Hell, it wasn't easy to _hear _about a kid like me, but Janice had done good. She was one of the best social workers they had, even if it meant she had to sacrifice a few things for the children she was looking after.

She put the car in gear and turned to face me. "You'll fit in here, too. You might even recognise some people."

"Fat chance."

Janice pursed her lips together, a gesture that meant she was fed up with the arguing. I was moody throughout most of the car ride, and the only times I opened my mouth to speak were the times I felt like I needed to scream at her.

Yeah, like I said. I wasn't a very easy kid to get along with.

"Give it a month, alright? Look, Holly. I know it wasn't easy for you to just _leave _like that, but-"

"Burnywood was my _home,_" I told her. "Sure, there were some bad people there. And sure, maybe the fire put everyone on edge. But you can't just dump me in the middle of yet _another _care home, without giving me a valid reason as to why!"

I stormed out of the car and slammed the door shut, Janice letting out yet another frustrated groan before doing the same. Without a word, she unlocked the car boot and I took out my suitcase and bag, before looking up at my future home.

"You'll like it here. I promise." she said, but the tone in her voice was worrying. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the entrance, dragging my luggage behind me. Janice knocked while I stood there dumbly, taking in the front view of the place.

A middle aged man answered the door, a big smile seemingly plastered on his face. I didn't return the favour. I didn't need expect to be given anything from these people, and I hoped they didn't expect too much from me either.

"You must be Holly," he said, putting out his hand. I didn't take it, so he just smiled and shifted so that Janice could shake it. "Nice to see you again, Janice. Please, come in."

So we did. And, no matter how much I missed Burnywood, I couldn't argue with the fact that this new care home took better care of itself, inside and outside. "Welcome to Elm Tree, Holly. My name is Mike."

It didn't sound right. My name with any other place besides Burnywood? It just wasn't the same. I said this to myself over and over as Mike introduced me to a young boy named Gus, who had a notepad clutched in one hand and a pen in the other. Not once did he look up at me, apart from when he asked my name.

"Holly."

"Holly what?" he asked, all of his attention suddenly focused yet again on the pad of papers. "I need to know your surname before we begin my tour."

"I don't think I need a tour, thanks."

"Uh," interrupted Mike. "It's crucial that Gus gives his tours."

"Why?" I asked.

"Holly, please," sighed Janice. "Just do what Mike says."

I clenched my teeth before turning to Gus. "Michaels. Holly Michaels."

"That's an unusual name," he said, before beckoning me to follow him.

He showed me around the living room, pointing at everything like it had just been invented the day before. "And that over there is the television," he'd say, before returning to the annoying task of scribbling loudly.

Just as I thought we were done, he motioned for me to follow him upstairs, which I reluctantly did. "You'll notice that not everyone likes to be disturbed," he said, putting his hand on the door knob of the first room before a shriek was heard from inside.

"You open that door, Gus Carmichael, and I will _end_ you!"

"That's Elektra," he said. "Nobody likes her that much."

He introduced me to some other care kids, the only ones I clearly remembered being Tee Taylor and her older brother Johnny, a guy named Frank Matthews, Carmen Howle and a little boy named Harry. There were other people too, but by the time Gus introduced us I was already half asleep.

"And this," he said, pushing a door open. "Is your room."

I stepped in, flinging my luggage to the side. It was big, bigger than anything I'd ever lived in before. I had to admit- Burnywood was _nothing _compared to Elm Tree. However, it didn't mean that I wanted to _stay. _All I had to do was get through one month, and I'd be back home.

Well, as close as a home can get.

"There is only one person I haven't introduced you to yet," Gus explained. "His name is Lia-"

"What you want me for?" a guy came into the room, leaning against the doorframe and looking me up and down. I glared at him, suddenly feeling very self conscious.

"This is Liam, Holly," Gus said. "This used to be his room. Before he left."

"Why's he back here then?" I asked him.

"Visitin' an old mate." Liam answered, smirking.

"Liam's best friend is Frank. Frank supports Manchester United," Gus told me, writing down yet another couple of paragraphs. "Your tour ends here. In your room."

"_My _room." Liam corrected him, and it was then that I took note of his accent.

"Not anymore." Gus said. He quickly walked past Liam, completely ignoring the fact that I didn't _know _this kid, let alone want to speak to him.

We stood in silence for a while, me doing a double take and mentally gawking at how big the room was, and Liam deciding to stare at _me. _

"What?" I asked, quietly.

Liam grinned, holding out a hand. "Liam. Liam O'Donovan."

"Holly," I murmured as I shook it. Liam raised an eyebrow, but I didn't bother to give him my second name. His grip was firm, and I was surprised that the smile was still on his face even after I refused to give him my surname.

* * *

When one of the other care workers, Gina I believe, called us all for dinner, I was surprised that my soul hadn't left my body just yet. Elm Tree, with it's horrifyingly good-aura and tolerable residents, was sucking the will to leave out of me. Slowly, but surely. It was effective, alright. I hadn't even thought about my old room back at Burnywood.

"So, Holly," said Tracy, one of the care workers. "Heard you used to live in Burnywood?"

I took small sips of my water, knowing that everyone's attention was on me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mr O'Donovan, who'd taken the liberty of pausing his and Franks conversation just to listen to what I had to say._  
_

"Yeah." _Oh, great. You had one job._

"Is it rough 'round there, then?" Liam asked. I shrugged.

"You get used to it."

"Have you been in a lot of fights?" Carmen's eyes started twinkling. I just bit my lip and looked down at my plate. It was Burnywood- _obviously _I'd been involved. It was hard not to. Trouble in Burnywood was like a plate of peas being passed round at the dinner table. _Unavoidable._

"Ya have, ain't ya?" laughed Liam, and I couldn't help but avoid his gaze as I sheepishly looked down at my interlocked hands.

"Some."

"Liar."

I shrugged. "Alot."

"Knew it," he grinned. "Nice knowin' we got a female Liam in the house."

Elektra groaned. "We could barely cope with _one _of you," she said, glaring at him. "We don't need another one."

Liam ignored her, rolling his eyes as if he'd heard it a million times before. He caught my eye and winked.

After dinner I offered to wash up, watching as an unusually happy Tracy practically _skipped _to the lounge. "Careful, Trace," said Liam, handing me a plate. "Don't want ya breaking nothin'."

I just stood leaning over the kitchen sink in silence. If I were to be at Burnywood, at that moment in time, I would have been on the roof. And no, not wanting to throw myself off. I'd just be up there- ignoring everything around me.

But now that's all gone. And in it's place is...

I don't want to say it. Not yet. I'd only been here one day- I couldn't have registered all these people as the sort I'd want in my life. Not yet. Not yet, I wasn't ready.

I did miss the roof though. Nobody but me knew how to get up there- and it was complete bliss.

I stopped for a moment, turning to look at Liam. "This place doesn't have a roof, does it?"

"If you mean the kind you can lie on, then nah," he saw my shoulders droop and grinned. "But I know of an even better place."

He dumped the half-washed dish to the side and quickly washed his hands. I raised a curious eyebrow. "Uh-"

"Well, c'mon then," he said. "Gotta go now before anyone tries lookin' for us."

* * *

The attic.

It was no roof, but it was quiet. And a break from all the busy care kids that were fighting and screaming in the lounge was _all _ I needed.

"Well?" Liam asked, sitting on the makeshift swing attached to the roof. "Whatcha think?"

"It's great," I murmured.

"You don't talk much, do ya?"

I shrugged.

"There ya go again," he said, softly. "Goin' all quiet on me."

I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head. It wasn't hard- Liam wanted to know something about me. He knew I was scared. And no matter how hard I tried to keep everything on a low profile, it was still difficult to get past him.

I didn't say anything. If I wanted to be quiet, well, it was my choice. Liam O'Donovan couldn't stop me from doing what I did best. _Keeping quiet._

"So," he said, attempting to break the silence. "How do you like Elm Tree so far?"

I was just about to shrug- until I could feel the readily made eye-roll that Liam was eager to put into practice. "It's okay."

He scoffed jokingly. "_Just _okay?"

I cracked a small smile, one that I didn't let him see. "Better than okay, right?" he said, smiling. "I mean, I'm here."

I let out a small laugh, which seemed to make Liam's smile widen- if that were in any way possible. "I thought you were an ex-care kid?"

He nodded. "I am."

"Shouldn't you be going home then? It's like," I checked my watch. "11pm?"

_Time flies when you're having fun. _"Huh, about that," he chuckled, nervously. "Ain't really got a place to stay for the night. Seein' as you jacked my room and all."

I felt guilty. It was obvious Liam was a runaway- though what he was running away _from, _I had no clue. I didn't know how to make it up to him. "Can't you sleep in there with me?" I asked, immediately slapping my hand over my mouth. Liam's cheeky grin slowly came back, widening as my words stumbled one after another. "Oh, god, Liam! I didn't- I didn't _mean _it like tha-"

"Sure," he smirked. "I'll sleep with you tonight."

* * *

**Im screaming because I feel like everythings moving way too fast BUT NOT TO WORRY THEY WONT BE GETTING TOGETHER JUST LIKE THAT OK XD I like to pace my stories :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dry Humour**  
Holly Michaels likes keeping to herself. It's a strict rule- don't care too much, and keep quiet. Becoming friends with Liam O'Donovan completely goes against that, but falling for him makes it even harder.

* * *

Liam slept with me that night.

Okay, no, before you start asking questions, no we didn't do anything. I had just met the boy earlier on that day. I didn't even know his favourite _colour. _Which, to me, was pretty important. A persons favourite colour said a lot about them.

So that's why, in the early hours of a Saturday morning, I turned to my side to face a half-awake and half-asleep Liam O'Donovan. "What's your favourite colour?" I whispered, eyes still droopy.

"Go to sleep." he moaned, unconsciously wrapping an arm around my waist. I immediately stiffened.

"Liam-"

"Hmm?"

"You're kind of... y'know... I uh-"

"I'm sleeping," he said, and I almost believed him. That is, until the signature Liam smirk came back and he fully opened one eye.

I rolled my eyes. "We need to get up. Look, you're awake-"

"But you're comfy."

"If Gina sees us-"

"Gina _won't _see us," he sighed, now fully awake. I was still conscious of the arm he had around me. "Door's locked."

"And who did that?"

Liam let out a small chuckle. "Me, last night."

I slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Why?!"

"Boys and girls ain't allowed to sleep in the same bed. Didn't they have those rules back at Burnywood?"

I shrugged, immediately avoiding looking at him as I was sure he'd comment on my tendency to quieten down at times. "Good thing the bed's a double, then." He yawned.

I nodded, realizing way too late that I was actually _agreeing _with Liam O'Donovan. That, and that I was agreeing that I liked sleeping in the same bed as him.

Liam grinned. "What, ya like sleeping with me?"

My face burned crimson red. "No!"

"Wait- what?" he started pouting, chocolate brown eyes melting into a puddle of hazel. "You don't like me anymore?"

"Who said I liked you in the first place?" I laughed. Liam smiled.

"You do. Far as I know, we're mates."

"Mates?"

"Yeah," said Liam. "Didn't they have those at Burnywood?"

"Obviously," I said. "I'm just... not used to it, I guess."

He smiled. "Well, get used to it. Because you're stuck with me now."

I rolled my eyes yet again at how cocky he made himself sound- even though, deep down inside, I didn't mind at all.

* * *

Breakfast consisted mainly of burnt toast, rubbery eggs and expired orange juice (all courtesy of Tracy Beaker). It didn't stop us all from crowding around the dinner table though- just, not touching the food. Or smelling it. Or even _looking _at it- we learnt that the hard way. Harry was throwing up because of it.

"Alright, alright! I'll order pizza, just calm down, you lot!" Tracy groaned. Mike came into the kitchen a few moments later.

"Pizza? For breakfast?" he asked.

Johnny held up a piece of burnt toast. "It's either pizza or flattened charcoal."

Tracy made a face, obviously hurt from the cooking insults. I sat down next to Tee- which, in my opinion, was a big mistake to make seeing as Tee was like a mini detective.

"You smell like Liam," she said, confused. "Like, his aftershave."

I shot Liam a look, who was sitting opposite me on the table. His hair was tousled and he still looked tired- but his eyes were glinting and a smirk was making its way to his lips. "Uh, do I?"

"Yeah," replied Carmen, who was intent on sniffing every inch of my hair. "You smell good. But how hard did you have to hug Liam to smell like him?"

I breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that Carmen unknowingly gave me something to work with. "Not that hard. He wears a lot of it."

Carmen and Tee both nodded, somehow believing what I had to say. I glanced up at Liam, who was smiling apologetically at me through the hair that lazily covered his eyes.

* * *

I was sitting in the lounge, Liam and Frank playing pool behind me. The TV was on, blaring news about Burnywood and the recent trouble the kids that were living there had caused.

"Glad you ain't livin' there no more, then?" said Liam, one hand in his pocket and the other leaning on a cue stick. I was just about to absent-mindedly nod when a familiar face flashed across the screen.

I shook my head, pretending not to notice who it was- until it happened again. Their face was constantly coming up, either getting interviewed or there to assess the rubble and make some makeshift story with it. I stiffened, the remote control in my right hand.

"Uh, Holly?" said Frank. "You don't look so good."

I didn't. I felt _sick. _

"Holly?" Liam dropped his cue stick and made his way over, slowly prying the remote control from my fingers. "You a'right?"

I shook my head, bolting out of the lounge and making my way to my room- or, rather, me and Liam's room. I could feel him running after me, but I didn't care. I just needed to get away from the TV, from the news, from the person that just didn't know when to _stop. _

I sat in the corner of our room, hugging my knees and pulling them tightly to my chest. I felt that feeling again- the one where it's hard to breathe, where opening your eyes felt almost impossible, where your heart threatened to soar right through your chest and fifty miles away from you. And not in a good way.

"Holly," Liam sat right in front of me, trying to take my hands off my face. "Calm down-"

"I don't want- I can't- I don't know-"

"Calm down, calm down," he whispered. "It's just me, Holly. You're gonna be fine, yeah?"

I didn't know what to say, what to do. I'd been holding it in for so long- trying to push down the feeling. But now it was all slowly coming apart.

And I was lost.

* * *

**Short chapter (very short... sorry :P) or shorter than unsual bc I wanted to give a little bit about Holy's background. Well, as little as a familiar face on a TV screen can get :D**

**Please leave a review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dry Humour**  
Holly Michaels likes keeping to herself. It's a strict rule- don't care too much, and keep quiet. Becoming friends with Liam O'Donovan completely goes against that, but falling for him makes it even harder.

* * *

There weren't a lot of things I was scared about. I wasn't scared of getting carted off to Burnywood. I wasn't scared of getting tagged and breaking curfew five times over, even when I was put in the Youth Detention centre. I wasn't scared of accidental leg-damage when a five year old care kid at BW offered to chainsaw my tag off, being completely serious and showing up outside my room with a chainsaw and bikers helmet.

So why was I suddenly terrified of an ex-boyfriend that _I _made the choice in leaving?_  
_

I had no idea. And it wasn't until Liam helped me up and gave me a hug, that I finally calmed down.

"You gonna tell me what he did," he started. "Or am I gonna have to drive all the way to Rick's foster family and ask 'em myself?"

I paused. "How do you know him?"

"Don't matter. How do you?"

"I don't."

"Oh c'mon," he said. "Ya practically shakin'."

"It doesn't matter."

"Holly," he sat down on the bed right next to me, my hand in his own. "I'm only tryin' to help."

"Maybe it's better if you don't." I whispered, to which Liam replied with a small sigh.

"It's better to tell people your problems, ya know. It helps. A lot." He said, slowly standing up.

"I don't need help."

"I know ya don't," he said quietly. "You're strong, I know that."

I said nothing.

"But sometimes it's good to let people in, as well as shutting negative people out."

* * *

We were all called down the next morning by Gina. And by morning, I mean _morning. _4am, to be exact, in the morning, and we were all like half dead zombies on the way to the grave.

Liam had told Mike and Gina that he had no place to stay earlier on that day. I was upstairs, so I didn't exactly hear all of it. But him and I were staying in the same room- as long as we did nothing bad and inappropriate, and as long as we didn't lock the door to hide anything we were doing.

"Mike says he trusts me," Liam had told me, a cocky smile on his face. "And that he doesn't mind as long as we behave."

So that's why, at 4am, I found my head resting comfortably on Liam O'Donovans chest, his arm wrapped tight around my body. When Gina screamed up the stairs for all of us to wake up, I sat up faster than I did realizing that me and Liam were sleeping like a _couple_.

"Holly," he whined, both eyes shut tight and a tiny yawn escaping his lips. "Get back 'ere, I liked our position."

"Gina wants us all down," I told him, quickly ripping the covers off my body and tying my hair up. "It's way too early for it not to be an emergency."

"_KIDS!_" Gina yelled once again. Fortunately for her, this got Liams attention and he sat bolt upright, rubbing his eyes to rid them of sleep.

"Come then," he yawned, wrenching the front door open and letting me go first.

All of the current residents of Elm Tree were gathered downstairs, surrounding Gina, Mike and a half conscious Tracy. They were all staring at the computer screen, Mike's face full of excitement and Tracy looking like the rest of us- annoyed about the disturbance.

"What is it now?" groaned Elektra, her blue and brunette hair messily framing her face.

"Well kids," said Gina, eyes locked on the screen. "I have finally found us a-"

"Holiday!" Mike yelled, face flushed with complete happiness. "A holiday! We found one!"

Almost everyone wailed tiredly, one complaint after another. "Ya woke us all up just to tell us you found a place for us to go?" muttered Liam, lazily slinging an arm around my shoulder. Elektra glared.

"Dating now, are we?" she snapped. Liam chuckled.

"If I didn't know any better, Elektra, I'd say you were jealous." he smirked.

Elektra replied with a look that could kill, directing it straight at Liam before diverting her cold gaze to me. As an act of reassurance, Liam pulled me just a tiny bit closer to him.

"Now kids, settle down," said Mike. "What's going on, eh? You all love holidays!"

"It's not that we've started to hate them," Johnny protested. "It's just that we'd rather you told us at least five hours _after _4am."

"Yeah, well, Mike couldn't wait." said Tracy, now fully awake and also fully grumpy.

"I couldn't wait because-" Mike said, trying to stall the moment. "We're leaving in the morning!"

"It _is _the morning, genius," Gina interrupted. "What Mike means to say is, if you all start packing now, the more ready we'll be. Our mini coach is arriving in three hours. So get packing, yeah?" she said, looking at every single one of us. We all nodded, each one of us looking like a hard wired robot intent on pleasing Gina. The woman smiled, dismissing us all to go and pack.

Elektra bumped hard into my shoulder just as I was on the first step, almost knocking me over. Luckily Liam caught me, arm still carelessly resting on my shoulders as I scowled at the back of Elektras mop of a head.

We got to our room and hauled out our suitcases, not quite sure how long we were staying, therefore not knowing how many clothes we had to bring. Gus came in a few moments later, sleepily informing us that he had done some "basic calculations" and figured out that we were staying for two weeks. Liam and I both nodded, eager to usher him out of the room as quick as possible so we could carry on doing whatever we were supposed to.

"Bring a bikini, yeah?" Liam suggested, a cheeky smile on his face as he effortlessly threw boxers, shirts and jeans into a messy pile that was somehow forming itself in his suitcase.

I rolled my eyes. "We don't even know where we're going."

"Just in case," he said. "And besides, who said it was for the holiday?"

He winked as I stared at him, mouth open in shock. "You cheeky little-"

I was just about to whack him with one of my shirts when Elektra, hair finally tamed, stalked into the room. "Stop messing about. Gina said to hurry up."

"Since when did you ever listen to a word Gina said?" Liam laughed. "Turnin' into Miss Goody Two Shoes, are we?"

"Shut your trap, O'Donovan," Elektra said, rolling her eyes. Her shoulders relaxed and she was ready to spark up another conversation with him- until her burning gaze landed on me and she immediately pursed her lips. Any conversation opportunity had been quickly demolished.

"Holly?" she said, a menacing glint in her eye. "Can I talk to you?"

"Whatever you want to say to me, you can say it right here."

"In private." she snapped, spinning her heel and making her way to her own bedroom. She didn't slam the door shut, which I took as a somewhat open invite.

I shot Liam a look, who just shrugged and winked, before making my way to Elektra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dry Humour**  
Holly Michaels likes keeping to herself. It's a strict rule- don't care too much, and keep quiet. Becoming friends with Liam O'Donovan completely goes against that, but falling for him makes it even harder.

* * *

Elektra Perkins was not somebody you wanted to mess with, even if you had no idea you were doing it in the first place. She was like that- prepared to be bothered by anything as long as it went against what she wanted.

I stepped into her room, careful not to let the door slam shut behind me. Sure, everyone was already awake, but I didn't want to disturb the 4am peace by making sure the door fit its frame.

"So," I said. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Elektra didn't reply, at least not straight away. She was too busy folding her blue clothes and fitting them perfectly in her blue suitcase, complete with dark blue eyeliner and cyan hair extensions. It was almost like she refused to acknowledge my existence, even though she was the one who demanded to talk to me earlier.

"Liam." she said, after what felt like a lifetime.

I raised an eyebrow. "What about Liam?"

She smirked, walking away from her luggage and turning her heel to face me. "There's something you don't know about him."

Crossing my arms, I leant against the wall and gave her a curious look. "What is it?"

"Oh, I shouldn't say. Don't want to ruin anything for you guys."

"There's nothing going on between us. Whatever you want to say, say it now before it's too late."

Again, I watched as the upper corner of her lip twitched, forming a malovelant grimace that made me want to do a runner.

"Liam doesn't like committment," she said. "He's not into that sort of stuff."

"It's not like we're dating or anything. I hardly know the guy."

"He'll find a way," she said in disgust. "He always does."

"Is that why you like him so much, then?" I asked her, grateful to have said something.

Elektra shook her head quickly. "I don't."

"Oh come on-"

"You keep that little mouth of yours shut, Michaels." she snapped. "I'm the only one around here who's actually giving you a piece of advice about that boy. And it's helping, or it's going to. So if I were you, I'd be very grateful that someone like me stopped you from doing anything stupid."

I resisted the urge to scoff and reply with a witty remark, knowing fully well that Elektra wasn't in the mood. I mean, she never was, but this time was especially bad.

"What do you expect me to do then?" I asked.

"Stay away from him. He's bad news. Trust me."

* * *

I hadn't listened to any of the advice Elektra had given me earlier on that day, too busy racking my brain for explanations as to why she wanted me to leave Liam alone so bad. It wasn't like he was doing any harm- and it wasn't like we had something going on between the two of us. We only slept in the same bed- that was it- nothing more, nothing less.

We finished packing and headed downstairs, Mike stowing all our luggage at the very back of the mini bus. We didn't have seating arrangements, unlike Burnywood, so I sat next to the window with Liam right next to me. Frank was in front of us, next to him being Johnny. Tee and Carmen were at the back, and Elektra was sitting right behind me with little Harry right next to her (which, in my opinion, was a good thing for Elektra. Nobody could stay mad or even trigger anger near Harry). Everybody else, like Gus and Tyler etc, were at other places in the bus that I couldn't be bothered to look and list off.

It was only 7am, and Liam and I had gone to bed pretty late that night. I leant my head against the window, watching as my warm breath formed a small cloud of fog on the cold glass.

"Ready, kids?" said Mike, our designated driver. We all nodded, Tee and Carmen yelping in response. Tracy was already passed out somewhere at the back, and Gina was riding shotgun trying to set the Sat Nav up.

It was a four hour long drive, pretty tiring even though I wasn't driving. During those four hours, I managed to catch up on my sleep and so did Liam, who was apparaently waiting for me to wake up.

"Y'know," he said. "We've never really talked."

I laughed quietly. "And why is that?"

"Ya like your space, right?" I nodded. "That's why. But these four hours ain't gonna be filled with space for ya, I believe."

I shrugged. "Suppose your right."

Liam suddenly grinned, the cheeky smile somehow finding its way back to his face. "I know." He said. "What 'bout we play 21 truths?"

"Uh-"

"So we can get to know each other better. Might as well, seein' as I really like sleepin' with ya."

My face flushed scarlette. "Liam! When you say it like that-"

"You know what I mean," he started laughing. "But seriously-"

"What are we, twelve?" I asked, but that didn't stop him from asking the first question.

"Ever kissed a guy?"

I paused. "Once," I told him, watching as his curiousity got the better of him and he started giving me quizzical glances. "Okay, fine. A lot. But not with different guys."

"Same one?"

I nodded.

"I can kind of guess who." He said. I shrugged, both of us knowing it was Rick, without either of us having to say anything at all.

"Okay," he said. "Your turn."

The whole four hours carried on like this. Not that I was complaning- I'd gotten to know Liam a whole lot more. He hadn't yet told me what his favourite colour was- stalling that he couldn't pick just one.

He told me alot about himself though. About how he'd lived at Elm Tree for practically half his life, how he'd done some pretty stupid stuff- like getting tagged and selling an ex care kids comics for the small price of £25. Also how he almost blew up his foster parents for the second time- And that's how he ended up back in care, with no place to stay and nobody to turn to. And he still wouldn't have, if he hadn't told Mike, Gina, and Tracy.

"Right then," he said, finishing his ten minute long life story. "Told you most of the stuff 'bout me. Your turn."

I didn't know where to start. I rarely ever told anyone anything- not even the people I'd known for a very long time. It just didn't seem right- making people feel like your problems were also theirs.

"I don't know where to start." I told him, rather pathetically.

"How long ya been in care for?"

"Long."

"Ever met your parents?"

I stopped, desperate to remember the answer. Truth was, I didn't know who my parents were. I never did. "No. And I don't really want to."

Liam leant back in his seat, not facing me anymore. From where I sat, I could see the light bouncing off his distinct jawline before looking away really quickly- I had to admit, Liam was good looking. But that didn't mean I liked him in that way.

"Don't know what to tell ya," he said. "Families are messed up."

I nodded, and that's when the mini bus stopped and Mike started to usher us all out. Complaints could be heard as Gina tried her best to calm everybody down- especially Gus, who'd left his pen in the bus and was stopping at nothing to get it back.

"Tracy," Gina said. "Be a good girl and take everyone inside, yeah?"

Tracy nodded, making us all follow her into the service station. "What's wrong with the bus?" I asked her.

"Flat tyre. Luckily Mike's got a spare in the back, but it's going to take a while."

We all crashed onto the seats that surrounded the main room of the service station, everyone who had something to do getting on with it. Unluckily for me, I left my phone and everything that was in the least bit entertaining back at the bus, so I just sat there making sure Harry didn't wander too far off.

Liam nudged me with his arm. "Hey," he said. "Fancy going somewhere? Just us two."

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! :) It really means a lot to know that you guys are reading and liking this story so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dry Humour**  
Holly Michaels likes keeping to herself. It's a strict rule- don't care too much, and keep quiet. Becoming friends with Liam O'Donovan completely goes against that, but falling for him makes it even harder.

* * *

I nodded, taking Liams hand as he effortlessly pulled me off the couch. He laced his fingers with mine, a gesture I found both settling and strange- I wasn't used to it. Feeling like somebody liked my presence. The only person I ever let hold my hand was Rick- and even that was a long time ago.

"So," he said, swinging our hands as we walked. "Ya packed a bikini?"

I bit my lip, completely forgetting how eager he was when we were packing, all before Elektra came. I shook my head. "No."

Liam groaned, pouting as I muffled the laugh that was making its way up my throat. "Aw, but you promised-"

"I didn't promise anything!" I laughed.

"What a shame," Liam sighed, but the mischevious glint in his eye was far from him being upset. He diverted his gaze towards a gift shop- which was, surprise surprise, filled with beach necessities. Including bikini's. Liam reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of £20 notes. "Lucky for you-"

"_Me_?" I asked, astonished. "_You're_ the one eager to see me in a bathing suit!"

"Bathing suit that I'm hopin' you don't use _just_ for bathing," Liam winked, the cheeky grin returning as I slapped his arm.

"Liam!"

"A'right, a'right! I'm sorry," he said, wrapping me in a hug. A few moments later he whispered, "But in all honesty, you'd look really really _really_ good in a bikini. Trust me."

I rolled my eyes, playfully pushing him away as we entered the gift shop, hands no longer interlocked but his arm around my waist. The woman at the counter looked up and smiled. "Ah, what can I do for you lovely young couple?"

I was just about to object when Liam piped up. "Er- uhm, my girlfriends lookin' for a bikini. Preferably no straps, see through if possible?"

The woman stared at him with wide eyes. "He's joking." I quickly told her.

"Right," she said, looking a little unnerved.

"But we're actually looking for a bikini," said Liam, a tiny bit serious for once. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are we?"

Liam grinned. "Yeah, babe. Yeah we are."

The woman recommended different types of swimming two pieces, Liam applauding almost every single one. I didn't really want to buy one, but I did sort of feel bad for bringing him down when I'd refused to bring my own.

I tried the bikinis on, feeling self conscious as I stood in front of the mirror. Liam hadn't yet seen me, and I glared at my body as I pointed out every flaw imaginable in my head.

"Holl?" he said, taking a small perk through the curtains that seperated the cubicle and the main shop. "Woah."

I rubbed my arms, trying to get rid of the goosebumps. The way Liam was looking at me- the way he bit his lip and craned his neck to get a better look- well, I didn't exactly hate it.

"Take a picture, it'd last longer," I quietly told him.

"You're beautiful," he breathed, his eyes roaming from my neck to my jawline, all the way back up to my lips. "Really, really beautif-"

We were interrupted by a worried looking Tracy, who'd apparaently been searching everywhere for us. She looked at me then at Liam, who quickly regained his posture and grinned at her.

"Nothin' to see here," he said. "Was just complimentin' Holly on her choice of swimwear."

"Sure you were," said Tracy, rolling her eyes. "You do look lovely though." she said to me.

I gave her a small smile in return, getting changed as soon as her and Liam left the cubicle to give me some privacy.

I stepped out, the bikini in my hand. "You getting it then?" asked Tracy.

I shook my head. "No money."

"Don't worry 'bout it," Liam chuckled, taking a twenty out of his pocket. He winked at me. "I got ya covered."

_Of course he did. This boy just didn't know when to stop_.

* * *

**Just a very small filler chapter for you all. Sorry its so short! Just wanted to oost something since I may not get to write anything tomorrow. I'll try though! :)**


End file.
